Quelqu'un d'autre
by Naokii
Summary: Elle est SA fille. La fille de Voldemort. Mais elle voudrait tellement être quelqu'un d'autre, être aimée...
1. Prologue

Parfois, je me dis qu'être orpheline serait meilleure qu'être Sa fille. Il m'a tout pris. Tout. Tout ce que j'aimais, Il me l'a pris. Et sous prétexte que je suis Sa progéniture, je doit être comme Lui. Mais je le déteste. Je le HAIS.


	2. Chapitre Un

** Neron: **Oui, je sais! Mon prologue était très court! Excuse-m'en! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus!

Bonjour à tous, voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Il m'est souvent arrivé de songer que le destin de certaines personnes était déjà tout tracé à leur naissance. Harry Potter devait vaincre Voldemort. Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger finiraient par se réconcilier et vivraient un amour parfait. Neville Londubat verrait un jour son nom entrer dans l'Histoire. Et moi. Moi, je resterai à jamais la paria. Celle à qui personne ne parlait. Celle qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre et qui y restera pour l'éternité. Celle dont on se méfie comme la peste. Celle qui, pourtant n'a rien fait de mal. Je ressassais ces sombres pensées lorsqu'un livre s'abattit sur le sommet de mon crâne.<p>

- Veuillez mettre un termes à vos rêveries immédiatement, Mademoiselle Jedusor.

Le professeur Rogue continua d'avancer entre les pupitres des élèves après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard. Aucun des élèves n'avait réagi. Pour eux, il fallait mieux faire comme si je n'existais tout simplement pas. C'était pour cela que j'appréciais le professeur Rogue. Il était le seul à me témoigner un minimum d'attention. Grâce à lui, j'avais un peu moins l''impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Et encore, Mimi arrivait plus facilement à attirer l'attention que moi, pensai-je sombrement. Je secouai la tête et me reconcentrai sur ma copie, évitant ainsi de recevoir un énième coup de bouquin. Je ne tenais pas à avoir une bosse.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Moi, je ne bougeai pas. À quoi bon se presser? Moi, personne ne m'attendais jamais à la sortie des cours. Ou du moins, plus personne ne m'attendait. Car il y avait eu quelqu'un. Autrefois. Mais ce quelqu'un n'était plus de ce monde et il était inutile de ressasser le passé. Ça ne ferait revenir personne. Et encore moins les morts. Dans un soupir discret, je sortis de la salle. Mon professeur ne vit pas. Tout comme les élèves qui me bousculaient dans les couloirs sans même m'apercevoir. Seuls quelques téméraires me lançaient des regards pleins de haine et m'insultaient lorsque je me tenais suffisamment loin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent fuir facilement. Sauf que je ne prêtais plus attention à ces provocation depuis longtemps. J'étais totalement indifférente aux «monstre», «meurtrière», «bâtarde», «cadavre» et autres mots moins doux... Mon cœur avait fini par se durcir, au point que je sois relativement insensible face à mon entourage. D'un pas lent et mesuré, je me dirigeai vers la salle commune de ma maison. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'étais une Gryffondor. Alors que mon père avait été un Serpentard. Mais je n'étais pas comme lui. Je voulais croire que j'étais différente de ce monstre. Mais personne, à Poudlard, ne semblait vouloir le comprendre. Pour eux, je restais tout bêtement la fille de l'être le plus redouté de l'Histoire de la Magie, du sorcier noir le plus puissant qu'il puisse exister. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle commune, personne ne me vit. Comme d'habitude. Moi, par contre, je repérai facilement Harry Potter et ses amis. Je l'aimais bien, ce garçon. Quelle fille à papa ingrate je faisais! Alors que Harry Potter était destiné à tuer mon géniteur, moi, je le trouvais sympathique. Mais lui devait sans doute me détester. Comme tout le monde, ici. Comme Fred Weasley qui m'assassinait actuellement du regard. Fred Weasley. Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, je l'aimais. Mais il était tout simplement hors de question de l'avouer de vive voix. Je préférais de loin me taire. En baissant les yeux, je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des filles. Je le savais vide à cette heure-là. Être seule à l'abri des regards me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais je n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil du dortoir que quelque chose me frapper le dos. Un œuf. Je soupirai mais ne réagis pas, lassée de cette haine irrationnelle que l'on me vouait. Je n'étais pas responsable des agissements de mon père. À moi aussi, il avait du mal. Il ne m'avait pas épargnée sous prétexte que j'étais sa gosse. Et il ne l'avait pas épargné, LUI non plus. Il m'avait privée du seul être qui comptait à mes yeux. Dans un élan désespéré, je me tournai vers Harry Potter et sa bande.

- Préviens-moi, lorsque tu seras sur le point de tuer Voldemort, Potter, déclarai-je. J'aimerais lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait subir toutes ses années. Ce serait gentil de ta part de m'accorder cette petite faveur. Merci d'avance.

Tous me regardèrent, médusés par mes propos. Et oui. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'avais une voix. Une voix rauque et enrouée, mais elle restait une voix. Et moi aussi, je haïssais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était réciproque. Sans plus de cérémonie, je retournai dans le dortoir. Ils m'avaient énervée, tous. Leurs préjugés étaient stupides et lassants. D'un geste las, je retirai ma robe de sorcière afin de la nettoyer. Et là, pour la première fois, je maudis Fred Weasley et son jumeau. Ce n'était pas de l'œuf, mais une de leurs farces et attrapes débiles. C'était visqueux, gluant, et surtout, vert fluo. Et sans doute impossible à enlever. Je grognai de mécontentement et jetai ma robe sur mon lit. Tant pis. J'irai manger sans. De toute manière, j'étais inexistante, donc ils ne remarqueraient sans doute pas que mon uniforme était incomplet. Je grognai une nouvelle fois. À cet instant précis, je haïssais les jumeaux Weasley et leurs blagues idiotes. Je secouai la tête et sortis du dortoir. Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Dans la salle commune, les discussions avaient repris leur cour, si bien que je passai totalement inaperçue lorsque je traversai la pièce. Tant mieux. Ainsi, j'évitais de me faire insulter. Toujours d'un pas calme et mesuré, je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle où l'on dînaient tous ensemble.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle en question, certains élèves étaient déjà installés. Parmi eux, il y avait Harry Potter et sa petite bande. Je déglutis avec difficulté et m'avançai au ralenti vers le bout de la table des Gryffondor. Pas la peine de m'approcher davantage d'eux. Je n'étais pas la bienvenue, je le savais. C'est pour cette raison que je manquai de trébucher lorsque Harry Potter me fis signe de rejoindre son petit groupe. Je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas signe à quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Personne. Juste moi. D'un pas hésitant, j'avançai jusqu'à eux et m'assis et tremblotant légèrement. Tous me fixaient. Potter me souriait. J'étais mal à l'aise.

- Quoi? lâchai-je grossièrement.

Aucune réponse. Agacée, je fis mine de me lever, mais Hermione Granger qui était assise à ma gauche me retint. Je me rassis, intriguée.

- Pourquoi une fille comme toi voudrait tuer son père? demanda Ron Weasley.

En guise de réponse, je l'assassinai du regard. Pas question qu'il sache. Personne ne devait savoir. Je ne voulais pas ressasser le passé. Il était trop douloureux. Et SA perte était trop récente pour que mon deuil soit fait. Je déglutis, ravalant mes larmes. Pas question de pleurer non plus.

- Ce qu'on voudrait savoir, dit Harry, c'est si il est possible de te faire confiance. Si il est possible que tu sois différente de lui. De ton père.

De rage, je me levai, faisant tomber ma chaise dans mon élan et abattis le plat de ma main sur la table.

- Merde! Okay?! Merde! Pourquoi, sous prétexte que je suis sa progéniture, je devrais être comme lui?! Hein?! Pourquoi?! DIS-LE MOI! Je le déteste, d'accord?! JE LE HAIS?! Il m'a tout pris! TOUT!

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Je regardai autour de moi. La salle était pleine et tous me fixaient. Je fusillai du regard le petit groupe et sortis précipitamment de la Grande Salle. J'étais furieuse. Comment avait-il pu?! Et puis certes, physiquement parlant, je ressemblais à mon père: ces yeux bleus, son teint blafard et la chevelure noire qu'il avait autrefois; mais quand même! J'étais une Gryffondor, pas une Serpentard! Je fulminais. À bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai aux pieds des escaliers et m'assis sur une marche. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me comparaît à Voldemort? Pourquoi détestait-il sa propre fille? Pourquoi avais-je été acceptée à Poudlard? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et m'embrouillaient la tête. Assez. J'en avais assez. Assez de cette vie de solitude. Assez d'être une paria. Assez d'être haïe de tous. Assez d'inspirer la crainte. Une goutte dos vint s'écraser sur le dos de ma main. Une larme. Je pleurais. Voilà à quoi Harry Potter et ses amis m'avait réduite. Au statut de fillette pleurnicharde. Me larmes coulaient silencieusement. Pas de sanglots. Pas de cris. Juste le silence. Des jambes se plantèrent face à moi. Sans doute que je gênais. Tant pis. La personne attendrait. Soudain, une main douce se posa sur e sommet de mon crâne.

- T'en fais pas, fit une voix masculine. Ce sont des crétins.

Drago Malfoy. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ce futur mangemort. En plus, habituellement, il ne me calculait pas. Je me dégageai de sa main pourtant chaleureuse. Il me regarda, surpris. Moi, je ne l'aimais pas, ce Drago Malfoy. Fils de mangemorts, il était destiné à en devenir un, lui aussi. Un adepte de mon père. Encore un. Je ne l'aimais pas. Point. On s'arrêtait là. Sans un regard pour lui, je levai et commençai à monter les escaliers avant de me retourner vers le blond.

- Navrée, mais, contrairement à mon géniteur, je ne supporte pas ses adeptes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Des pas bientôt suivis de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir. Reconnaissant la voix du professeur Rogue, je frémis. Ils étaient là, soit pour Malfoy, soit pour moi. Cette pensée ne m'enchanta guère, si bien que je choisis la solution la plus simple. Je pris la poudre d'escampette. J'affronterais la colère de Severus Rogue pour m'être donnée en spectacle plus tard. Peut-être. Ou pas. On verrait bien. Je montais donc les marches quatre à quatre lorsque la voix de mon cher professeur retentit:

- Oh... Restez là, Miss Jedusor. Nous devons avoir une petite discussion.

Je déglutis. Zut. J'allais déguster...


End file.
